elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vilein Samson
(ビレン・サンソン Biren Sanson), also known as "Vilein of the Black Hat" (黒帽子のビレン Kuro Bōshi no Biren) and more commonly as the shorter "Black Hat" (悪玉 Akudama), is the main protagonist of Bed of Roses. He is the younger sibling of Knave, Rogue, Venom and Viper. Vilein is initially introduced as a long term traveler and wandering fighter, known worldwide for the $100,000,000 bounty on his head because he has been trapped in a survival game where he must either kill or be killed. Thereby he is being targeted by assassins everywhere trying to kill him and became feared by the chaos and destruction that surrounds or comes with him and his presence anywhere. After his death sentence, he decides to become a hero and sets off to gather his own team. The original founder of the Hallows, he is the commander and one of its main fighters. Vilein is agender and is mostly referred to with male pronouns, specially by strangers and the foes he encounters. At the end of Bed of Roses, he has all his four limbs cut by Harthatenarl and is put inside a coffin full of roses in a comatose state, and then sent to the Netherworld. He is rescued three years later, having become a monster. Appearance Vilein's most renowned trademark traits are undoubtedly his completely androgynous appearance and pitch black brim hat, which was given to him by the Wanderer when he was still a child. He is 1,58cm tall with a thin body, cheerful expression and short stature. While he does appear to be scrawny underneath his clothes, his physique is surprisingly well-built, possessing prominent abdominal and pectoral muscles and, to a minor degree, biceps. His slim arms allow him great skills in contortion, making him a hard adversary and rather interesting fighter. Vilein has a diagonal scar crossing his right eyebrow, ending near his right ear, and part of his left ear is missing. He also has Y-shaped permanent metal stitches on his torso, besides other horizontal scars on the tip of all his fingers. He has small carmine-colored eyes, a sharp and slightly round nose, bold black eyebrows, inward-pointed elven ears and short, black messy hair that sometimes looks rather spiky and is colored in shades of gray on the back, besides dark skin. Vilein is one of the shortest main characters of the series, as he is easily topped by most individuals he encounters. Even during tougher situations, Vilein is never seen without his hat. It is usually seen either resting on his head and partially covering his face or hanging from his neck thanks to the black string strap attached to it. Vilein's manner of dressing himself is fairly simple, as he mostly wears comfortable clothes. For his outfits he usually chooses short trousers, leggings, skinny jeans or shorts, along with varying options for shirts, like button shirts with sleeveless vests, sweaters, T-shirts, among others. For footwear, he prefers boots or sneakers. The clothes he wears sometimes carry patterns on them, floral and skeleton-themed ones being the two most seen examples. He doesn't wear make-up, polish his nails in any color, use accessories or sport items very often. Personality Vilein is most prominently characterized by his utter hyperactivity, being impulsive and inattentive. He appears to be relatively naive and simple, being slow to understand a principle or situation, and often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him. His three dominant traits are his utter excitement at almost anything, kind nature and ability to befriend essentially anyone. He can easily be amazed by the most elementary things and is carefree and reckless in nature. He acts and says what he wants to do rather than think it over, which often bring negative consequences. It also results in him being unintentionally insensitive, often hurting people's feelings or angering them in the process. However, perhaps due to what he has experienced through his life, he has the habit of saying things with a lot more weight and wisdom than he realizes without even thinking or meaning to. Vilein is exuberant to a contagious extent and very impatient, and he has no problem making enemies or insulting others, even if he doesn't take things seriously most of the time, as when he is mocked himself he laughs at the insulter and tells them to lighten up. He blasts people with his anger or blows up suddenly, which prevents them from asking any questions - in case there’s a showdown. Interests Vilein is aromantic asexual, and is quick to reject any romantic advances or proposals offered to him. Background His last name comes from the biblical figure, Samson. Trivia *Vilein's representative animal is the ring-tailed lemur. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bed of Roses characters Category:Hybrids Category:Fire elves Category:Sun elves Category:Terrans Category:Agender Category:Asexuals Category:Aromantics Category:Hallows Heros